


tsukishima's delight

by atropa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, M/M, birthday gift, cakes, domestic life, hahahahahahhahahah, mention of sinful cakes, patissiere!hinata
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atropa/pseuds/atropa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei mencium aroma Shōyō (terkadang vanila, terkadang karamel, tetapi saat ini Shōyō beraroma seperti anggur yang dimasak dalam didihan <em>wine</em> putih) lebih dulu daripada merasakan sentuhannya di ujung hidung Kei. </p><p> </p><p>Hadiah ulang tahun untuk <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/allihyun/pseuds/allihyun">allihyun</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	tsukishima's delight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allihyun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allihyun/gifts).



> Selamat ulang tahun, al xD
> 
> Haikyuu adalah milik Haruichi Furudate, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dengan menulis fanfiksi ini.

Kei mencium aroma Shōyō (terkadang vanila, terkadang karamel, tetapi saat ini Shōyō beraroma seperti anggur yang dimasak dalam didihan _wine_ putih) lebih dulu daripada merasakan sentuhannya di ujung hidung Kei. Ia mendengar, “Ceroboh sekali, Kei. Kau tidak akan mau melihat yang ini patah, kau sangat menyukai bingkainya, bukan?” sebelum merasakan kacamatanya dilepas dan ia harus beberapa kali berkedip setelah membuka mata.

“Oh, kau bangun,” ujar Shōyō, nadanya geli. “Apa aku membangunkanmu, Tsukishima-kun?”

“Menurutmu?” Kei mengerutkan dahi ketika merampas kembali kacamatanya dari tangan Shōyō, kemudian mengecek jam tangannya dan mendapati jika ini sudah pukul sepuluh lewat. “Kau pulang lebih awal dari yang kaukatakan  tadi siang,” komentarnya sambil menguap kecil. “Tidak jadi lembur?”

Shōyō menjawabnya sambil menggantungkan mantel dan syalnya ke dinding. Kei mencium aroma lain, kali ini keju dan gula bubuk. “Resep barunya ternyata jadi lebih cepat daripada yang kukira. Kau tidak usah heran, terkadang aku juga terperangah oleh kehebatanku.”

Kei tidak terkesan.

“Dan omong-omong tentang resep baru, aku membawakanmu sepotong contohnya.” Wajah Shōyō mencerah ketika ia kembali menatap Kei. “Kau harus mencobanya.”

“Sekarang?”

“Sekarang.” Shōyō mengangguk.

“Tetapi aku sudah gosok gigi—“

“Kalau begitu gosok gigi lagi. Nanti kita bisa gosok gigi sama-sama.” Shōyō menghiraukannya seolah ia sedang mengibas lalat. “Ayolah Kei, kau ‘kan pro. _Tester extraordinaire.”_

“Jika kau ingin berbahasa asing setidaknya ucapkan dengan benar—“

“Berisik, aku sudah pernah tinggal di Perancis jadi kau tidak layak protes, _Monsieur.”_ Shōyō menarik tangan Kei dan menggiringnya ke ruang tamu. Kei tidak melawan.

* * *

 

“Jadi ini adalah _cheesecake_ … anggur?” tebak Kei, melihat dasar berwarna ungu gelap dari potongan kek putih yang Shōyō sodorkan, juga butiran anggur berlapis karamel yang menjadi _topping_ di atas permukaan perseginya. Masih ada kertas logo dari café dan patiseri yang Shōyō jalankan di Shibuya di penghujung kek; huruf B bersulur yang merupakan singkatan dari _‘Bonheur’._ Kebahagiaan.

Shōyō mengangguk. “Aku akan mengenalkannya kepada pelanggan besok, tetapi aku ingin mendengar pendapatmu dulu.” Ia nyengir dari seberang Kei, bertopang dagu. Dan bagaimana bisa cengiran Shōyō begitu terang? Kei menyalahkan lampu.

 _Seolah pendapatku penting,_ komentar Kei dalam hati. _Mereka akan menyukai apa pun yang kaubuat._

“Oke, aku makan.” Kei mengambil garpu yang sudah diletakkan Shōyō di dekat piring saji. “Terima kasih untuk makanannya.”

Ia menyendok satu potongan kecil _cheesecake_ dan memasukkannya ke mulut, merasakan bagaimana keknya lumer  dan bermacam rasa berpadu, menciptakan sensasi menyenangkan di lidahnya.

“Bagaimana?” Tanya Shōyō dengan mata yang besar. “Enak, ‘kan?”

Kei mengangguk. “Dasarnya … apakah ini jeli? Dan aku sekilas merasakan rasa asam … lemon?”

Shoyo menggeleng. _“Wine._ Aku memasak anggur dengan _wine_ hingga _wine-_ nya susut, setelah itu anggurnya kuhancurkan untuk kujadikan sorbet dan kuberi sedikit agar-agar supaya padat. Setelah padat jeli anggurnya kuparut kasar dan kujadikan dasar untuk _cheesecake-_ nya. Cara yang sama kulakukan untuk _dressing pistachio-_ nya.”

Kei mendengarkan setiap penjelasan Shōyō tanpa sedikit pun ada niat untuk menginterupsi. Karena di saat-saat seperti inilah Shōyō terlihat paling hidup, ketika ia sedang berceloteh tentang kek atau _éclair_ atau _mille-feuille._ Mendengarnya bercerita bisa membuatmu percaya bila lapisan pastri adalah hal paling indah di dunia, tidak ada yang lebih seksi dari selai apel, dan kau rela menjual apa pun yang kau punya untuk mencicipi saus mangga isian _truffle_ cokelat dari Belgia.

Shōyō terlihat seperti penyihir gula yang keluar dari buku anak-anak, dan Kei merasa jika ia kecil lagi, dan bahagia.

“Tapi karena aku menggunakan _wine_ yang cukup banyak, aku hanya bisa menyajikannya untuk orang dewasa. Hmm, kurasa aku dan Yacchan harus memikirkannya untuk resep baru minggu depan. Sudah mau Natal. Apa tema café untuk natal tahun ini ada hubungannya dengan anak-anak saja, ya?”

“Itu ide yang bagus, kau bisa membuat tema negeri manisan atau semacamnya. Hanya saja jangan paksa pegawaimu untuk memakai kostum yang aneh-aneh seperti tahun lalu.”

Shōyō mendengus. “Aneh bagimu, karena kau ini _Ogre_ yang tidak pernah tahu apa itu kegembiraan. Squidward. Kapten Hook.”

Kei melemparkan selembar serbet ke wajah Shōyō, yang patisier itu tangkap dengan sigap sambil tertawa. Kei tidak memperhatikannya lagi. Ia sibuk menghabiskan sisa potongan kek di piringnya.

“Hari minggu nanti kau tidak buka praktek, ‘kan? Bantu aku di café, ya?” Shōyō berkata sambil menggeliat, kemudian melanjutkan sambil menatap langit-langit. “Jika ada kau pelanggan perempuan biasanya akan membludak. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka lihat dari tiang pencemberut sepertimu, tapi jika itu bisa mendatangkan pemasukan yang banyak, aku rela memajangmu untuk menarik perhatian mereka.” Shōyō _nyengir_ lagi.

“Aku merasa begitu tersanjung. Aku tidak tahu jika kau menaruh penampilanku di level yang begitu tinggi, _Monsieur.”_

_“Je vous en prie.”_

Kei memutar mata. Ia bahkan tidak mengucapkan terima kasih.

“Tetapi kau tidak diizinkan untuk _flirting_ dengan mereka.”

Kei menyeringai. “Bagaimana jika aku nekat?”

Shōyō  mendengus. “Dan membuatmu beresiko dicampakkan salah satu patisier terbaik Jepang, juga terancam tidak bisa lagi memakan kek stroberi bintang lima secara gratis? Aku tidak yakin kau bisa nekat.”

Kei mengerutkan dahi. “Aku tidak tahu harus merasa bagaimana jika dibilang aku mengencanimu hanya karena ingin makan kek stroberi gratis.”

Shōyō mengibaskan lengan. “Tentu saja tidak. Kau tetap akan mencintaiku walaupun aku benar-benar idiot, Tsukishima Kei.”

Kei terkekeh. “Dari mana datangnya kepercayaan diri sebesar itu?”

Shōyō menghiraukannya. “Kau tidak berpikir jika kita ini pasangan yang saling melengkapi? Secara profesi, maksudku. Patisier dan dokter gigi.”

“Huh? Melengkapi apanya?”

Shōyō tersenyum lebar. “Aku menjual makanan manis. Dan ketika para pelangganku sakit gigi karena terlalu banyak makan kue buatanku, mereka kusarankan untuk datang ke klinikmu. Dan bam, penghasilan dobel.”

Kei menggeleng, tertawa kecil. “Kau ini benar-benar.”

* * *

 

Hari ini kliniknya tidak terlalu sibuk, pasien terakhir telah pulang dua jam yang lalu dan saat ini Kei tengah menangani Kageyama yang minta dibersihkan karang giginya. Tidak banyak dan tebal, tetapi Kei akan gatal jika tidak berhasil membuat ujung syaraf rekan satu tim volinya di SMA terpicu.

“Bagaimana bisa mulut raja  semenjijikkan ini?”

“Haaah? Hau hehangakku herkelahi, hukihima?”

Kei hendak membalas Kageyama ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Nama Shōyō muncul di gelembung notifikasi ketika Kei membuka kunci layar. Shōyō mengirim sebuah foto lewat LiNE.

 

 

_[Sudah masuk etalase, tetapi aku bingung menamai keknya. Kau ada ide?]_

 

“Hinata?” tanya Kageyama yang terlihat senang ketika _scaler_ untuk sejenak jauh-jauh dari mulutnya.

Kei mendelik kepadanya. “Bukan urusanmu.”

Kageyama mendesis, tetapi tidak berkata apa pun lagi.

Kei mengetik balasannya dengan cepat.

 

_[Bagaimana dengan ‘Tsukishima’s Delight’?]_

 

Shōyō membalas tidak kalah cepatnya.

 

_[Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak bertanya kepadamu.]_

 

Kei tertawa.

**Author's Note:**

> jadi intinya kemarin ketika nyari ilham buat bikin kado buat alya malah kebayang pengen makan cheesecake, jadinya ya .......begini huhu
> 
> semoga suka ya al wkwkwkwk
> 
> salam,
> 
> mom :*****


End file.
